The Sixty-First Hunger Games
by CapnSpar
Summary: Kol is from the Fourth District. He has grown up a fisherman and wants to die a fisherman. Instead his life was turned around when his name was called during the Sixty-First Reaping. Now he has to fight it out or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

Kol panicked in the tube as it moved towards the surface of the arena. He wasn't ready for this no matter how much he trained in the past week. He was trying to remember Alex's words when the clock went to zero but, he couldn't remember for the life of him. He knew he should get supplies but, should he go for them or run or try and find them? He tried to grab the sides of the tube to stop it but, it didn't work and it continued to climb upward.

The tube reached the surface of the arena to find the bright sun gleaming at him. Kol was about to jump off but, remembered the mines that were around it. Apparently someone both didn't remember or care and jumped off, to be blown to bits. It washed blood over the tributes from seven and eight. He looked away from the gore and looked to the ground in front of him. He saw a plaza and beyond that…huge greyish-silver towers covered with greenery. They were ten times bigger than any structure he'd ever seen in District Four.

Kol looked over to see a black structure that was cleaned to make it shine like silver. On the front of it a golden clock that counted down to zero. It was twenty-nine. He looked around more to find stacks of supplies in the middle of the plaza. He spotted arrows, bows, swords, knives, and even a club. The clock counted down to ten and a loud beep sounded as it hit each number. He saw other tributes get ready to run and he followed. The clock finally hit zero and a ringing buzzer went off.

Kol ran to the center to find a pack with a knife strapped to it. He took it off and looked around to see half getting supplies and the others running in the opposite direction. He saw a woman running toward him and her eyes were filled with fire. He took his knife and charged her. He knocked her to the ground and stabbed her in the neck repeatedly until she was without a head. He ran over to the black object in the center and grabbed a sword on the wall. He rummaged through the supplies to find another pack filled with more supplies. He ran out into the open with both packs on each shoulder, only to be knocked back by something.

Kol scrambled back up with sword in his hand, dropping both packs in the process. He saw an auburn haired man pointing a bow at him. The man launched an arrow slightly off to the side, near his head. He took this opportunity as he reloaded to stab him in the side. The man fell back onto the ground and Kol knew he wasn't dead. He was about to bend over to kill him but, was unsuccessful as a boot greeted his face making him stumble back and hit another person's back. Both he and the person looked at each other noticing the other killer. They stood back to back and turned around to kill each other's attackers with a swift blow from their swords.

Kol looked around a minute to find they were the only ones still in the plaza alive. The other person tapped Kol on the shoulder. Kol turned around in an attacking stance, sword at the ready. The other person looked at him and dropped his sword on the ground, putting his hands up. Kol realized the man didn't want to fight and Kol dropped his sword. Kol looked at the man and asked with an unsteady gaze, "What do you want?"

The man took his hands down and extended his hand for a handshake, "Maybe a partnership or something? My name is Tyler." His voice was trembling almost even though he was more muscular than the man before him.

"Fine." Kol shook the man's hand. As he shook he took note of the man. He was about an inch or two taller than Kol, with ashy-blonde hair. He was quite muscular and his shirt was torn in places to reveal that he truly was. Kol had an athletic build of a runner but, was stronger than he looked. He had long blonde hair that he kept to the side but, was mainly rustled.

"Cool. Um...is this yours?" Tyler picked up both of Kols packs and handed them to him. Kol snatched them out of his hand giving him a mean look. "It's ok I've got my own." He picked up a bigger pack filled with some supplies as well. "See?" Kol tilted his head for Tyler to follow. Kol didn't trust him but, decided to keep him later as a liability.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Higher Ground

Kol ran through the jungle of grey and black. He kept looking back to see if Tyler was still there or not, hoping he wasn't. Unfortunately he still was and keeping at Kol's pace. Kol kept running, trying to avoid any shrubbery getting in his way. He saw Tyler tripping up but, not falling, on some fallen branches and roots. Kol looked back again to notice their pursuer was not behind them anymore. Kol then looked forward to find that another tribute was in front of them with a club aimed at his head. Kol ducked it by sliding on his knees and eventually landing face first into the hard pavement.

Kol watched as the girl raised her club. He was unable to do anything because of the fear overwhelming him, so he closed his eyes not wanting to see his death. He waited for death to come to his doorstep but, instead he heard a grunt and something came down on top of him. He opened his eyes to find the female tributes lifeless corpse on him. She was covered in blood and knives. He looked up to find another girl pointing a machete at him.

Kol idiotically reached for his sword that was on the ground near his right hand. He was about to pick it up and stab the girl but, a familiar boot came down on top of it. Kol looked to see Tyler's boot on the sword while he was talking to the machete girl. The girl then backed off and took the knives out of the corpses back and kicking it off of Kol. She offered a hand but, Kol knocked it away and got up by himself. He then took the sword, which was no longer being crushed by Tyler, off the ground.

Kol dusted himself off and grabbed his packs off the ground. He looked to the girl tribute that was conversing with Tyler and looked her up and down. She was a little shorter than himself and had jet black hair that flowed down past her shoulders. She was in no way muscle but, pure skin and bones. "When you're done checking me out would you tell me who you are and what you want?" She said with a sassy tone and catching Kol's attention again.

"Kristy! What the heck did I just say! He's alright, I mean he's kept me alive this long right?" Tyler basically yelled to her.

Kristy then put her finger on his lips to shut him up. "Sshhh, they'll hear you." Kristy started walking in between two buildings and said, "You coming or not?" Both Kol and Tyler followed her through the alley. On the other side they found a more thick jungle of grey structures that barely offered room to move between them. The group then walked up a small staircase to a set of double doors. Kol pushed against one and it opened.

Kol walked in to find that the room was overgrown with greenery. He looked to the ground to find tiled floor that was only found in the city hall of four. It was broken and uneven from the power of Mother Nature. He walked around the room, careful of where he stepped, unsure if it would break under him sending him into oblivion from a Capital trap that he heard so much about. He found a staircase that was broken up and unclimbable. Kol went around the staircase to find a huge glass window that was cracked and shattered in some places. He backed away from it, unsure if any tributes were near him.

Kristy touched Kol's shoulder which made him jump. "Hey it's about to get dark, let's set up camp." Kol nodded and turned around to find Tyler looking through his pack on the floor out of sight from the glass window and door. Kol sat down next to him and took off his packs. He breathed a sigh of relief as he plopped down on the floor. So far he had survived a day in the Hunger Games with much success.


End file.
